


Razor's Edging

by CommanderCupcake (Degeneracy_Cave)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bunny Girl, Confused boner, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Late at Night, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degeneracy_Cave/pseuds/CommanderCupcake
Summary: Its late at night and you're stuck working at the Fazbear PizzaPlex as lowly Janitor, but then out of the darkness comes a mysterious girl clad in a patchwork bunny suit to mix things up.
Relationships: Vanny/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Razor's Edging

Working at the FazBear Pizza Plex wasn’t a bad gig. The pay was decent, the food was varied, and the benefits were okay. It all wrapped up into a modest package, especially for someone down on their luck. Working as the janitor for the massive building was a whole other beast. Puking ravers, condoms in bathrooms, graffiti in places where people somehow didn’t see the cameras. The whole thing was compounded by the fact that most people were drunk, eating gross food, and dancing. The dance floor was nicknamed “The Slosh Pit” for a reason.

Working as the only janitor in the entire building was absolute hell. It didn’t matter how sophisticated the Assistant Robotic Sanitation Endoskeletons were, they would always miss something, and that’s where you would come in. After the robots had ‘cleaned’ the whole building, the bartenders had gone home, and the only other person on site was some other underpaid schmuck in a security booth hidden in the many maintenance hallways. You hadn’t even gotten the chance to meet them in your two days of work, since they never left their post and only spoke on the garbled radio to confirm you were the one setting off motion alarms.

You kept your employee badge on proud display as you walked from the custodial room and into the main entrance. The place had sophisticated robots cleaning puke and litter, who knew what was lurking around to stop trespassers and burglars.

A quick inspection of the grand hall showed it in good form, the massive singing bear statue, in glittering gaudy gold, striking a pose to wow anyone who entered. It’d lost its touch on you after you broke the “no touching rule” and the thing felt like it was made of paper mache. Still duty called.

Game halls, the laser tag arena, the arcades, and so on. Your job led you all around the building. Occasionally you would radio security to open a sealed door, the massive bulkheads churning to life and slamming shut behind you. You were told they were fire doors, but they looked strong enough to stop a nuclear blast. Still, you didn’t get paid enough to care. You merely followed your checklist, looking under tables, checking the carpet, and making sure everything was pristine.

It wasn’t a bad job when all it took was inspecting locations and checking off marks on a checklist. The robots were a bit creepy though. You always felt like they were watching you, and one time, when you walked up to the stage to ensure the robots themselves we’re clean and free of dirt, you swore you saw their eyes move. Of course, it wasn’t while you were looking, but they had just slightly changed from looking forward to a tad your direction.

You figured they were just unwinding after the day, some remnant of energy or a motor losing its gear. You didn’t work cast maintenance so it wasn’t your problem. You hadn’t even seen someone else who worked here. The one time you walked to the break room to get a soda and passed the security booth, the windows were tinted black, and the doors were the same solid steel ramparts that filled every other room in the building. Creepy didn’t begin to describe it.

Luckily, as the night bled on, you were almost done. Thankfully there weren’t any big messes to clean up. Just some loose litter hidden away in places the automatrons missed. The only thing left to inspect was the bathrooms near the center stage. As you walked through the massive multi story room, the hair on your neck prickled. You stopped, the trolly you were pushing squeaking to a halt, and scanned the room.

It was empty, as it should have been, but the feeling of eyes boring into your neck only grew. The stage was empty, the robots were put away for the night. The dance floor dimmy gleamed in the muted light. The whole place felt like a tomb. You imagined this was how it would feel to be buried in a pyramid. Towering pictures of gods, monuments to deeds, but full of deathly still air, weak light, and a growing sense of claustrophobia. You looked up towards the ceiling, where large panes of glass would normally give a view of the crisp night sky, but even from down here you could see the shutters closed over them.

“Fucking creepy,” you muttered, but it bloomed through the room, feeling like an invitation for the shadows to pounce. You spun around, trying to pry away the darkness from the corners and find whatever was lurking.

Empty. There was nothing here, you told yourself. This place was nothing more than a giant building with far too advanced security and too many places where the light didn’t reach.

You pushed forward, the creaking wheels and shuffling cleaning supplies on your cart sounding like a dinner bell. The best way to get out of this place was to finish your tasks. The guard wouldn’t open the door until you submitted a complete report.

The bathrooms smelled like fake lemon. A quick inspection of the women's restroom showed that nobody was hiding in the stalls, and the floors were clean enough, so you quickly signed it off and crossed over to the men’s room.

Pushing open the door, your boots clicked on the white floor tiles. The room smelled off. There was a faint tinge of miasma that you couldn’t quite place, the kind that made your nose burn. It didn’t have the sharp burn of vomit, but that just made it more confusing.

“Can’t they ever turn the lights on while I do this shit?” you mumbled. In the center of the room, right next to the sinks, you saw the offending mess. Dark, sticky, and wholy your problem.

“Great…” you said, pushing the cart up to the mess and pulling out your mop. You dabbed it in the water and got to work. The smell of rot only got stronger.

This didn’t smell like vomit, surely didn’t look like it. You stopped your cleaning for just a moment, getting down on one knee to get a closer look. Was it some puddle of dried soda? That would explain why the water made it so clumpy. You detached the tiny flashlight from your belt, shining it one the liquid, and nearly lost your lunch.

Dried crimson mixed with red sludge, swirling together to make a disgusting mess of dried blood. You were mopping blood. You scooted away from the liquid, hoping you didn’t just ruin a crime scene or something. You stood up, pulling your radio out to report it when the door slammed closed behind you.

And locked shut.

You spun around, eyes wide. Standing at the other end of the room, cloaked in shadows, was the thin figure of a bunny. You’d swear it looked like a robot, but as you took in more details you saw the patchwork of its suit, the seams around its neck, and the shining blade clasped in its hand, steel gleaming along its edge. Its eyes glowed a foreboding red, and it menacingly stomped towards you.

‘What a shitty way to die’, was your first thought. Killed by some psycho furry in a bathroom of a glorified kids pizza joint, all for a measly few dollars. Your brain came back to earth quickly.

“Hey!” You shouted, stumbling back, “Who the hell are you?” They didn’t answer, and as they got closer you could see the femanine figure of the person, the lengthwise zipper on the front of their suit, and the wide cheshire smile on their mask. Ice filled your veins, and your fingers twitched in a surge of adrenaline.

You panicked, hastily gripping the trolley and flinging it at her. She easily shoved it aside, sending it crashing to the ground and spilling a mess of cleaning supplies and trash on the floor. You backpedaled, but came crashing to the ground, slipping on a stray bottle of window cleaner. In a flash she was there, looming over you. Her blood red eyes sized you up like a piece of meat, the fingers clutching her knife trembling with excitement.

She lept on you, knife plunging down towards your neck. It was only luck that you grabbed her wrists, struggling to keep the blade only a breath from your skin. The red eyes bore into you as she pushed her weight into her attack, and your arms shook from the strain.

You desperately rolled to the side, sending the two of you in a chaotic melee as you struggled for your life. She would always end on top, but luck would keep her blade from you. It wasn’t in your favor for long.

She had the blade to your throat. Any move would give you a new hole to breath from, so all you did was lay there and tremble at her mercy. You could hear the strained breathing through her mask, mixed with a barely audible giggling. This twisted bitch was enjoying the fight you were putting up, like a cat playing with her prey. You could almost see your pitiful reflection in the knife.

And then she started grinding on you. Slowly, almost so slow that you couldn’t tell what was happening, she brought her lower body down until your hips were pressed together and began to almost teasingly rub against you.  
Your brain came to a screeching halt. Was this bitch for real? She was just trying to murder you and now you could feel her sliding against your groin. You opened your mouth to protest, as if it was okay that a minute ago she was going to kill you, but this was a step too far, but all she did was press the edge of her knife into your skin. Her grinning mask leaning into your face, and faintly you heard her shush you.

Besides, your body was starting to respond in turn to the motions. Embarrassingly you were starting to pitch a tent, which just made her softly giggle as she ground harder into your groin. The demeaning ache grew in your pants, and she seemed content to hold you there, pressed against the solid tile and use you. You could see, in the faint light of your cast aside flashlight, a damp spot building on her suit’s crotch.

Knife still to your neck, her other hand snuck down between her legs, tracing around in soft, slow circles. You could hear her soft pleasured breathing faintly through the mask, but you didn’t dare move.

Her hand crept away from her body, gingerly sliding up your shirt and tracing along your chest. As big as the mittens she was wearing were, they didn’t seem to stop her from dragging out a long teasing drag across your body. You shivered as her finger snaked its way down, and stopped at your belt.

The knife pulled back just an inch, her head cocked slightly to the side, as if asking a nonverbal question, or considering you for just a moment.

And then, her mind made up, she stuffed her paw down your pants and started to stroke your dick. It was soft, teasing, and just made your whines even more desperate. Thankfully, she didn’t waste any time, and expertly undid your belt with one hand. A quick yank later and your cock bobbed free, twitching right above your chest and oozing a string of pre that collected right in your belly button.

You didn’t need to see her face to tell she was impressed. She stroked your whole shaft, slowly going down to the base and working her way up. She worked methodically, looking at your face the whole time, perhaps trying to savor your rising desperation and need. Occasionally her hand would drift up to your tip, teasingly swirling around it and making your hips buck and shiver.

Thankfully her patience ended quickly, and as her hand left your crotch you saw it drifting up to her neck. Slowly, almost like she was fighting herself, she pulled the zipper down. You watched with wide eyes as two perky breasts spilled out, and as it rounded the bottom, a trail of arousal clung between her and her suit, obviously just as excited as you.

She stood up, using her free hand to spread open the suit and then position herself just at your tip. She rolled her hips for a minute, just sliding it between her lips and making you wonder if she was a killer or she just murdered people by teasing them until they died, but a proud part of your mind said she was just intimidated by your bulk.

And then, she took a deep breath, finding her courage, and sat on you. The first inches slid in easy, and you heard her coo in bliss as she slowly sank down bit by bit, until your hips met. She sat there for a second, shivers and shudders wracking her body, and now that she wasn’t wearing the suit you could see how thin her frame was. It almost made you embarrassed to have lost the fight. The knife at your throat trembled, and suddenly she let out a loud, rolling moan, as you felt her clench around your dick.

She started to ride, a bit clumsily at first, but with a steady pace and fluid motions. She abandoned holding the knife to place both hands on your chest, leaning on you as her groin slapped against yours. She was tight, wet, and you felt your tip press deep inside with every roll. Subconsciously, your own hips began to match the pace, and as you thrust into her she started to softly moan, head falling down and nearly bopping your face with the ears on her mask.

The pace quickened, and slowly the balance shifted from her riding you to you thrusting into her. Your own groans matched her cries as you buried yourself in her, a sticky mess of fluids and lust. She slowly lowered herself down, until her head was just lying on your chest, arms tightly wrapped around you, as you slammed yourself deeper and deeper into her with rapidly increasing fervor.

She buried her face in your chest, moaning hard as you felt her clench like a vice around your dick, but it only drove you further, gripping her soft butt and pulling her into you. You weren’t far behind, and you slammed deep inside her as you felt her milking the warm gooey seed out of you.

The two of you laid there for a moment, breathing heavy on the floor. You didn’t expect your next lay to be at work, let alone on the bathroom floor with someone who had presumably just stabbed someone, but the universe worked in mysterious ways, you supposed.

She was the first one to move, sitting up and slowly pulling your dick out as she stood on shaky legs. Drips of cum oozed out from her, splashing on the floor. She stumbled to the sink, obviously a little worn out, but you weren’t done.

She didn’t hear you get up, but she certainly felt you slide up behind her. The hole in her suit still showed a nice view of her ravaged pussy, and it was easy to find a second wind. Gripping her hips, you lined yourself up with her. It was easy to imagine her shocked expressed in the mirror as the tables turned, and once again you slammed yourself into her. From this angle, you could see the hair spilling out the back of her mask, tinged with what seemed to be rainbows. Fruity.

This time she didn’t even try and be quiet. Every thrust made her moan out as she clung to the sink for dear life. You gripped her head by the bunny ears, yanking her back and into every thrust, growling into her ear as you used her for your need. More than once you felt her muscles clench down on you, her body shuddering as she peaked, but you didn’t care. You were in this for your pleasure, and you’d get what you wanted.

Eventually, with one final slam, you drained what little you had left inside her. You left go of her head, and she limply fell to the table, quivering. After a few minutes of feeling her throb around you, you slowly pulled out, more fluids dripping out to the floor of the bathroom. She continued to lay there, legs twitching and breathing heavy.

Sheepishly you looked for something to do, using the paper towels from your cart to clean the mess off your groin and making yourself decent again. You’d need a shower when you got home, there was no way you didn’t reek of sex and sweat.

The sound of her zipping up her costume again woke you from your hygiene musings, and you saw her bending down to grab her knife, which just reminded you of the stain you had been cleaning earlier. You had a million questions, and you could tell from the way she glanced at you and hurried towards the door you weren’t going to get any answers.

However, right before she left, she turned back to look at you. You felt something bloom in your chest. Her soft voice breaking the crushing silence, despite being a near whisper

“I’ll see you tomorrow, big guy,” and then she was gone. You chuckled, smiling softly at the absurdity of the situation. It dawned on you that you had a massive mess to clean up now, but your dumb brain figured it was worth it. A more determined examination revealed the substance on the floor to merely be dried gross ketchup, so once you collected your supplies and mopped the floor of the mess, your night was over.

As you strolled back to your closet and prepared to go home, there was a spring in your step. Maybe work wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
